


Abducted

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Machines, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Both Alex and Michael are abducted by the same species as Michael's. The aliens are using them as test subjects, and are surprised-and intrigued-when one of their own is willing to do whatever it takes to protect a human. And when a human is willing to do whatever it takes, to protect an alien. Michael and Alex's love for each other might just be the thing that saves Earth.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Michael woke, in pure panic. The last thing he had remembered as sleeping, before seeing lights in his room, and feeling his body elevate. He had a hard time breathing, until he saw a young woman standing over him. She looked gentle, with kind eyes. Eyes like he had never seen before, but he knew-on instinct- that they were kind.

" _Easy there,_ " she spoke, but without using her mouth. He realized she was using telepathy. He decided to give it a try.

_"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"_

_"Slow down, all will be revealed in due time,"_ she responded. He tried to absorb her information, as he glanced above her. It looked like they were in some kind of...metal room? A spaceship, maybe? And he realized while there was a bed under him, he wasn't *on* it, but more...hovering over it. 

It was when he turned, he really freaked. For, there, he saw Alex. Alex was actually laying on the bed, and seemed to be in chains. Michael sat up, and lost the levitation. He fell to his bed, but didn't care.

"Alex!" His voice was cracked with horror. "Why... why do you have him? Why is he chained up? He's not a threat!"

Her eyes stared at him, not betraying any emotion.

 _"No? But he's human,"_ she told him. _"We have to be cautious, after all."_

Guerin's breathing had to be reigned in. He spoke with his mind, again. 

" _Look_ ," he stated, trying to steady his voice. " _I get that...I really do, but Alex-he's...different. He helped me want to STAY at Earth, okay?!"_

She sighed.

_"I know that. That is why we took him. We want to study him as a human being. Why is he so different from others? What makes him so special that you would delay building your craft home? We had expected you home, after all."_

He stared at her.

" _You WANTED me_?" Confusion, mixed with anger, built inside of him. She nodded.

_"We wanted you three to be able to figure out the pieces yourselves. To build the craft, and come back home. We were testing to see how well you would do. Cut off from us."_

Guerin felt sick, as he thought of the original crash. The crash his mother was in.

_"My mom...she was a part of the test? Or would you call it a test?"_

_"It's more of an experiment. We are a dying breed. And we have to push boundaries to reassure ourselves that we would expand as a species. That we would continue to evolve, and grow. And that means pushing us out of our comfort zones. Forcing us to survive on our own. Testing our skills, and pushing the envelope in that department. To see how far we could go. And you three were right on track...until this young man, and another person-Liz Ortecho-came into your life."_

He gasped, and his mouth opened

_"You haven't abducted Liz yet...have you?"_

_"No, We figured one couple would suffice. For now."_

Michael was thankful that they spared Max, and Liz, at least. He glanced at her, and then Alex.

_"What's your name?"_

It wouldn't hurt to be polite.

She studied him, and frowned, before speaking.

_"Rowena."_

_"Rowena. It's nice to meet you."_

_"And you, too."_

_"Please...can I go to Alex? I won't wake him. I just want to be..with him."_

Rowena studied him, and then finally nodded. She backed away, and Guerin stumbled off his bed, to lay next to Alex. He placed a protective hand over his lover, and glanced at Rowena with a knowing look.

"I've got you," he whispered to the sleeping young man. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He gave a hardened stare at Rowena. "No matter what it takes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke with a jolt. That jolt let him know that he was chained. Survival mode kicked in, and he started to thrash. Suddenly he heard Guerin's voice. His eyesight became less blurry, and he focused on Michael talking.

"It's okay, Alex, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you." Guerin's voice was soft, and sushing. As if one was speaking to an infant. Alex shuddered as he glanced around, and was almost having a panic attack.

"Where....where are we?" Alex whispered. Michael felt immense guilt that he was having to put Alex through this ordeal.

"I...would you believe it if I said we were on a literal spaceship? With my people?"

Alex slowly stopped breathing fast, and gave Michael a _look._ Suddenly he cried out, and withered in pain.

Guerin stood up.

"What the hell?!" He forgot to talk in his mind as he stared at Rowena-who had entered.

 _"I'm just giving him a shock treatment_ _,"_ she told him, as if she was talking about she was just changing bedsheets. _"It'll make him more docile. Less agitated, and less inclined to resist, and fight back."_

 _"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Or I swear-"_ Michael paused, and his breathing became heavy before he found the right words. _"I will kill myself if you continue to hurt him."_

She stopped, and tilted her head.

_"You would? Why?"_

_"Because, I couldn't live if he was always in pain."_ Guerin collapsed onto his knees, willingly, and glanced at Rowena. _"Please stop hurting him. I'll watch him. I'll guide him, and control him."_ he *hated* saying those last words, but knew that was what Rowena needed to hear.

She sighed.

_"Fine, then you will need to control your pet at ALL times."_

Michael wanted to snap that Alex wasn't a *fucking* pet. But he realized in the aliens eyes, that's all humans were. 

He slowly nodded.

Alex stopped crying out, and glanced at Michael, with tears in his eyes, as well as confusion.

"Michael...I don't understand," he whimpered.

"It's okay, Alex," Guerin soothed, and glared at Rowena, while nodding to the chains. She sighed, and the chains vanished. Then she left.

Alex sat up,and pressed his knees against his chest.

"Who...was she?" He whispered.

Guerin wrapped his arms around Alex's body.

"Her name's Rowena. She's one of our captors. Alex...I have to tell you something, okay?"

Alex glanced at him, and slowly nodded.

"I think...I think that they are really pissed I didn't come back here. Like I had been planning. And they think it was because of you."

Alex gave him a questionable look. Michael shuddered, and slowly nodded.

"They aren't totally wrong," he admitted. "But I've just convinced her, at least, to keep you from harms way. If...if you listen,and obey me."

"What the fuck?" Alex snapped, glaring.

"I'm sorry!" Michael looked honestly flustered, and pained. "I *know* it's wrong, but they keep seeming to think you're like my PET."

Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Michael-"

"I hate this as much as you,' Guerin pleaded. "But you acting like I own you might be the only way to _protect_ you!"

Alex fell silent, and thought about it, with a scowl.

"Fine," he muttered, and Guerin looked surprised.

"What-"

"Fine, I'll act like your pet," Alex sighed. Relief flooded Michael's face, and he threw his arms over Alex. "Just don't expect me to do any Goddamned tricks," Alex muttered and Michael laughed, kissing him.

"Don't worry," he sighed, as he leaned his cheek against Alex's. "I wont' do anything awful, I promise."

He didn't know it, then, but that was possibly the worst thing he could have said to Alex Manes right then...


	3. Chapter 3

Michael had finally calmed Alex down, and was holding him in a protective stance when a strange alien male came into the room. Michael straightened up, and stepped in front of Alex. Alex gripped Michael's hand, the best he could-despite his body perspiring intensely.

"Where's Rowena?" Michael challenged, deciding to speak in the manner he was most used to. The male alien frowned at him.

"Rowena is indisposed right now," he told Guerin, calmly. "My name is Zeke."

"Zeke," Michael tested out. 

"She had filled me in," Zeke continued. "On your relationship with your little pet." Michael watched the new alien cock it's head to study Alex. Michael took that time to study Zeke. Zeke had a regal like quality about him. Elegant like Rowena, but in a slightly more magnified way. His eyes had the galaxy in them, literally it seemed like. But Michael was aware that was only an optical illusion. 

He seemed colder than Rowena-who's warmth had calmed Guerin, when he first saw her. The atmosphere around Zeke was more...chilling, and calculating. It left Michael on edge, with nerves protruding to the surface. He could already tell Zeke would be less predictable than Rowena. And less gentle. Sure enough Zeke went over to Alex and slapped his face.

Michael rose, sharply, and grabbed Zeke-not caring about his fate.

" _What the hell?!"_ he cried out, angrily as he continued to lunge at this new intruder. Zeke grabbed Michael around the neck, and tossed him next to Alex-as if he was a bag of flower. Guerin stood, in a flash, not backing down.

"Your _pet_ dared to look at me, directly in the eyes! As if he was some common _equal_ ," Zeke sneered at Geurin. "Did Rowena *not* explain the rules to you?!" He challenged. His voice boomed, and shook the room, causing Guerin to cast his eyes downwards, for a moment.

"No...sir," he gasped out-deciding to be polite for a change. "But I bombarded her with questions. I didn't give her time to tell me-" he added. Zeke frowned, and then gave a snap of his fingers. Suddenly Alex let out an angry cry, and Michael whirled around. Alex was stripped _naked,_ and wearing a golden collar. There was a leash attached to it. And what was more shocking, was Michael was suddenly holding it.

"That is one of the rules," Zeke told him, simply. "Pets on this ship do not wear _clothes_. And they do not _walk_ like they are our equals. And they are _always_ collared, or chained. "

"What the fuck?!" Alex spat. "I'll never-" suddenly a gag also appeared on his mouth, and Guerin cursed.

"This is fucking messed up," Guerin shot back, fury rising inside of him.

"If he cannot be _trained_ then he will be _gagged_." Zeke continued, as if he wasn't interrupted. "If it was up to me, he would be dead. But others, including Rowena, wanted to see how you react around him being in danger. Or him being safe. What he could do to motivate you...To _inspire_ you."

Michael gave a hard swallow, and he hated to know his body trembled.

"I am most furious, as so is my father," Zeke continued. " That you, and your siblings, were willing to risk _endangering our future existance_ , because of these little _pets_." He bore one last look at Alex, who cowered this time. "This is your one chance," he added to Michael. "To save those that you love. And to make up for your failure."

Michael tried to calm himself, and straightened up-determined to do whatever it took to save Alex. And his siblings, and Earth, in general.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, and Zeke sighed, while still studying him.

"I want you to help us take over Earth," he replied, and with those words he left, leaving Michael trembling in shock, as he inched closer to Alex-trying to figure out how the _hell_ he was going to get them out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was getting more fucking terrified by the minute. Seeing Alex _collared_ like that shook him to his core. When Zeke left, Michael unlocked the collar, instantly. And then then gag.

"Alex, I'm so goddamned sorry," he whispered. Alex touched his neck, and winced, while opening his mouth, and stretching it.

"Thanks," Alex whispered, his voice hoarse. He glanced at his naked body.

"I don't suppose you have spare clothes?" Michael shook his head, with his face tear stained.

"Alex, I'll understand if you think I'm disgusting now," he whispered. "If you...if you _don't_ want to see me, after what that _fucker_ did to you."

Alex looked honestly lost, and confused.

"Why..." Perplexed, he studied Michael. "Why would it matter, what Zeke did?"

"Because Zeke is an Antar Alien," Guerin sighed, helplessly. He collapsed on his bed. "He's like _me_ Alex! Don't you get it?!"

"No," Alex chided him, sharply. "No, he's _not_. You are _nothing_ like him, okay? Anymore than I'm like my father. Did you blame me for my father's sins?"

Michael scowled.

"That's not fair."

"No, but it _is,_ " Alex protested. "You didn't blame me then,..and I sure as _hell_ don't blame you now."

He shivered, while glancing around the room.

"It is a tad cold, here, though," he admitted, and Michael was quick to wrap blankets around his lover.

He sat next to Alex, and held him,feeling sick with guilt.

Rowena entered the room, and paused-with a frown.

"He's uncollored." She spoke, so Alex could hear.

Michael stood, to attention.

"Yeah, because he's not a fucking _dog_ "

Rowena studied him.

"You'll be punished for this," she told Guerin, simply. "So why do it?"

Guerin bit his lip, and squeezed Alex's hand, letting him know it would be all right.

"Because it's the right thing to do," he finally replied, and she shook her head.

"No. It's more than that."

He wavered, before responding.

"Because I love him."

Rowena sucked in her breath, and momentarily faltered.

"I thought so," she whispered. She stood there, frozen-almost.

"What is it?" Michael demanded.

"I'm wondering if you should be in solitary," Rowena mused. "But no, we'll let it slide for now. But that human needs not to look at Zeke, when Zeke is in the room."

"Done," Guerin was quick to reply.

Rowena remained in the room,frowning.

"I also want to prepare you for what they want you to do, later on," she told him. "As part of our experiments, and studies."

"What?" Guerin was stiff, prepared for anything but what she said next.

"We want you to mate with your lover,' she told him. "With video cameras on, and other aliens watching. we have never seen a mixed race mating before. It would be...very educational for all of us."

Alex gasped, and was about to say something when Michael stopped him.

"What would happen if I didn't?" He asked, his body trembling. Rowena studied him, quietly.

"We would pick another alien for the experiment," she told him. Guerin closed his eyes, and shuddered, knowing that Alex might hate him forever. But also knowing this might be the only way to keep Alex _safe._

"Well?" Rowena snapped, showing agitation for the first time. Michael swallowed, and looked at Alex, apologizing with his face. Alex lowered his head, almost resigning to this fate.

"All right," Michael finally agreed, hating himself more than he ever had before. "I'll do it." And for the firste time since he was there, he saw Rowena actually smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael could barely sleep that night, knowing what he would have to do the next day. He was brought into another room after he agreed, to meet with Zeke.

 _"If you don't mate with this human,"_ Zeke spoke, in his mind. _"Then I will be the one to do so. And I won't be so gentle."_

 _"Why?"_ Michael pressed. _:"Why do you want us to?"_

_"We want to see how humans interact with each other. It's even more interesting when they are of the same gender. We are scientists, after all. We learn by observing."_

_"Will you let us go if we do this?"_

_"No, but we'll let you keep him with you. Alive."_

Alex woke, with a start Rowena had insisted on drugging him.

"Guerin," he cried out, and Michael rolled over.

"Sh," he whispered, planting a kiss on Alex's lips. "It's okay, Alex."

Alex cringed at the kiss, which hurt Michael more than he wanted to admit.

"No." His throat was dry, and he blinked back tears. "It's not because we have to..."

"I know," Michael murmured, as he wiped Alex's hair from him. "Alex, I'm so fucking _sorry,_ "

Alex squeezed his hand.

"Whatever happens," Alex whispered into Michael's ear. "I know it wasn't because you...wanted it. I knew it wasn't...you."

Those words were thrown back at him, and caught Michael off guard. 

Rowena's voice came into the room

_"It's time. Let the mating ceremony begin."_

Michael clenched his teeth as he thought of it as a goddamned _ceremony_. But, low and behold, flowers appeared in vases. Roses, to be exact. And candles, as well as soft music.

Alex let out a small, but pained, laugh.

"They are really trying to set the mood, huh?"

Michael's eyes flickered to the cameras around them.

"All those video cameras don't help."

"Come on," Alex replied, suddenly-startling him. "Let's give them a show, then."

Michael's eyes widened.

"Alex, you _amaze_ me."

Alex gave a cocky smile.

"I just don't want to be someone's fucking pet. If you want to fuck me, I want to call _some_ of the shots."

Michael looked eager.

"You're right, you know."

"Of course I am," Alex snorted. "But...about what?"

Michael paused, before continuing.

"They never said WHO had to be on top. Who had to be in charge. I think they just presumed it was me."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Because you're a superior being?"

Michael had the decency to blush, and Alex shook his head.

"A bunch of discrimination going on here," he muttered, and sighed, when the lights in the room flickered.

"That's our warning," Guerin guessed. "So...do you want to top me?"

Alex paused.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told Guerin. Guerin steadied their gaze.

"You *won't*," he murmured, as he kissed Alex. "I promise."

Alex slowly scooted to Michael. Michael placed his hand on Alex's cock, when he gave Alex a look. Alex nodded, and Michael started to move his hand back and forth.

Finally, Alex had a hard on, enough so he could enter MIchael.

And slowly he did, while wrapping his legs around Michael's chest.

Michael let out a cry as Alex thrusted in and out, while nibbling at his neck. The young, alien, cowboy, turned to kiss Alex quickly on the mouth. And as passionate as possible. Their tongues touching each other, and exploring each others mouths. He cried, against Alex's throat, as Alex squeezed his nipples. 

There was a voice over, which startled them

"Harder." 

Was all the voice said.

Alex paused, and so did Guerin-but only for a few seconds. Guerin assured Alex with his eyes.

"It's all right, Alex. Fuck me, as hard as you can."

Alex almost grimaced at the request, but placed a bravado face on as he started thrusting as hard as he possibly could. And as fast as he could. Guerin cried out, but this time in pain. And, deep down, he _knew_ that is what those aliens wanted.

Suddenly blood started to pour out of his anus.

"Oh my fucking God!" Alex cried out, and withdrew, instantly.

"Michael!" There was fear in his voice, and anger.

Rowena rushed in to grab Michael's body.

"What...what _happened_?" Alex let out a sob as she cleaned Guerin's anal area-. Guerin was on the verge of passing out, unable to articulate what was going on.

"We put stuff in the drugs we gave you last night," Rowena told Alex.

Alex froze.

"What kind of...drugs?"

"A kind of drug that would make your penis be able to inflict pain, if you push it beyond it's limit. Making it sharper, than it originally is."

"Sharper...how?"

"Skin wise. It's now sharp as knives. As long as the drugs are in your system"

Alex wanted to vomit.

"So you.., _knew_ I would fuck him, instead?!"

"We suspected it. So we did it to both of you. But for now, you passed the test."

"Oh goody." Alex was thick with the sarcasm, to where Rowena even glared at him. "What's the prize?"

"You get to live, and so does he," she snapped. And then her face softened. "And you two get to stay together."

She finally stood up, as Alex hurried to a limp Michael.

"This is only the start of it, Alex Manes," she told him. "You have _no_ _idea_ what we have planned for you two."

And in that second Alex wished he was passed out, with Michael. Instead, he held his lover-whispering for Michael to forgive him, as he waited for Guerin to wake up. And to get them out of this hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Guerin woke, in a different room-away from Alex.

He jolted up right.

 _"Easy there."_ Zeke's voice appeared, and so did Zeke. Michael was shaking.

" _Where's Alex?!_ _"_

_"He's fine. He's being taken care of, in the most rewarding manner."_

_"What...do you mean?"_ "

_"Well, you two passed the first test.The probing initiation, we like to call it."_

Michael stared at him, coldly.

_"Aliens have a sick sense of humor."_

_"So I'm told."_

_"Why are we apart, then?"_

_"Because you two are too clever together!"_

That caught Guerin off guard, until his lips curled into a smile.

_"You didn't expect Alex to top me."_

_"No."_

_"Well, now what?"_

_"Now your trials begin."_

_"Trials?"_

Zeke sighed, annoyance laced in his tone.

He looked at the door.

_"Are humans *always* this curious?"_

_"I'm an alien, remember?"_

_"Touche. We want to test both of your endurances. To see what you would be willing to do for the other."_

_"You saw that already-"_

_"Not really. We forced you into a situation, yes. But...besides from the pain at the end-it was enjoyable, no?"_

Michael blushed, and looked down.

_"As much as it can be. With thousands watching."_

_"Just like I thought...I want to see what would happen with more...pain involved."_

Michael eyed him nervously.

_"What...what do you mean?"_

_"Would you...be willing to die for Alex Manes, for example?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Become sick...for him?"_

_"Aliens don't get sick."_

_"We do. But when we do it's most deadly. Poison eats our insides when we become sick. Would you be willing to be sick, instead of Alex?"_

_"What would it do to Alex?"_

_"It would be a slow, and most painful death. An alien, would at least survive it."_

_"Then of course I will."_

Michael could see the surprise on Zeke's face when he didn't hesitate, and then nodded to a tiny capsule Guerin saw on his bed.

_"Drink this, then."_

Michael took the capsule, and drank it in a flash. He knew if he had to think about it, he might talk himself out of it.

Zeke looked more startled, and his lips curled into a sneer.

" _I'll bring in your pet to care for his master."  
_

 _"Stop CALLING him_ that!" Guerin stood, and dared to look Zeke in the eyes. Zeke frowned, said nothing, and walked out.

Suddenly burning emerged from inside of him. Michael cried out, doubling in pain. The door opened again, And Alex rushed in-fully clothed, this time.

"Michael!" Alex cried out, horror on his face. "Michael, what happened?!"

"It'll be ok....okay, Alex," Michael gasped out. "They said....I could survive this, but you couldn't." He doubled over, again, crying out-as Alex held him.

"Michael, you fucking idiot, why?!"

Michael's eyes were starting to swell as he looked at Alex.

"Isn't it obvious, Alex? I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you, either."

Alex stared at the capsule, and saw some leftover liquid.

"There's some left."

"What?" Guerin managed to try and sit up.

"Alex, please."

But without hesitation Alex drank. 

"Alex! Now I might not be able to protect you-"

"No," Alex told him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Michael's. "But now we're at least in this together."

But it was then that Alex cried out in in intense,magnified, pain, as he doubled down and collapsed-starting to convulse in front of Michael. Who was helpless to save him...


	7. Chapter 7

Two other aliens had rushed into Michael's room, to save Alex. Michael watched, still sick from the illness, as they stopped Alex from convulsing. Rowena had come in, too, to comfort Michael.

 _"He only had a tiny portion of the capsule, really,"_ she assured him.

_"A tiny portion did THAT?!"_

_"Now you know why we said it would kill him."_

Rowena had given Michael a shot, to his surprise. And, soon, his own pain was subsidizing. 

Alex was passed out, and Michael looked at him, tearfully.

 _"We don't want to be part of anymore of your tests,"_ he told her. He looked so lost that she patted him on the shoulder

_"Zeke will see you, soon."_

_"Zeke can go to hell."_

_"Careful. He can still destroy your home planet. Including your other siblings."_

_"Why are you doing this to us?"_

_"Why does anyone do anything? It's because we can."_

With those words echoing inside of the room, Rowena walked out. Michael collapsed next to Alex, and gripped his hand.

"How do I get you out?" He muttered.

"By playing by our rules,:" a voice commented. The voice in the microphone, surrounding the room, was Zeke's.

"What do you want with us?!" Michael cried out, and the voice remained silent. Then it spoke again.

"I want you to punish him."

Alex was waking up, and Guerin saw this.

"Alex, you're okay," he soothed his lover, and brushed Alex's hair aside. "It's _okay_ , Alex. We're both better. They cured both of us."

"The human still has to be put in it's place," Zeke's voice boomed. Alex was trying to process what was going on when the door opened and Rowena wordlessly handed Guerin a flogger.

Guerin swallowed, and stared at it.

"Take it," she whispered, speaking for a change. "Take it, or it'll be worse. Much worse, believe me."

Slowly, shaking in rage, Michael took it.

"You know what to do," Zeke added, as Rowena left. "And don't stop until I say so."

Alex glanced at him, and sighed, while taking off his shirt.

"Alex!" Guerin protested, mouth hanging open. "I'm not-"

"Just get it over with," Alex snapped. "I can bare it, Michael."

Michael shuddered.

"I'm not sure *I* can," he mentioned, forlornly. 

Alex cried out, and Guerin shot up.

"We had placed a zapper inside of him, while you both were out," Zeke finally spoke, again. "To zap him if he disobeys, or you. Do you want me to put it at a higher voltage?"

"You sonofa-"

Alex cried out, again, and withered on the floor.

"All right!" Michael shouted, anger in him. No, more like fury. "All RIGHT, I'll do it you fucking bastard!"

Zeke fell silent, and Alex straightened himself, and nodded to Michael.

Michael closed his eyes, and let tears stream down his face.

He let the whip hiss the air, and crack Alex's skin. He counted in his head.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

He paused at the 10th lash,but no one told him to stop. So he did, for 10 more, and then five. Finally Zeke spoke.

"That's enough."

Michael broke down,as he collapsed, and saw the damage he had inflicted on Alex. Blood dripped down the other man's back. Blood, mixed with bruises.

"Why?" He cried out, his voice broken.

"Because," Zeke answered, for once. "We don't like that you have something we can't understand. And we sometimes need to punish you for it."

"Understand _what_?!" Michael looked confused, until Zeke spoke again, sending chills through Guerin's body.

"Love. We don't understand love."

Finally the room was quiet, and Michael rushed to Alex. He let Alex lay on his stomach. Alex hadn't cried out, once. But it was in the solitude, and safety, of Michael's arms that Alex broke down. And so Guerin just sat there, and held Alex, while rocking him back and forth-as Alex finally let out the pain that he had been feeling inside. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex was sleeping after the punishment. He was grateful that Guerin was also asleep, next to him. Suddenly the door opened, and Rowena was standing there.

"Come," she beckoned to him, and Alex swallowed, as he sat up.

"What?" He looked confused, as he glanced at Guerin.

"We gave him sleeping medicine," she told him. "He'll be knocked out for hours."

Worldlessly, and silently, Alex followed Rowena. He was still recovering from the recent punishment, and had no desire to return that state of being.

He saw a alien figure standing in the room, and almost recoiled at the image. He didn't like what he felt, which was nothing, one bit. 

"My name, is Zeke," the figure told him. "Please, sit down."

"I'll stand, thanks," Alex shot back. He couldn't help it. Zeke frowned, and snapped his fingers. Alex was on all fours, suddenly, stripped naked, and collared.

Zeke was holding the collar, and Rowena had, somehow, left the room.

"When I say _sit_ you _sit_ ," Zeke snapped, anger laced in his tone. "Now, _sit,_ boy."

Hackles were raised, but Alex thought against rebelling. Slowly he sat, glaring at Zeke.

Zeke smiled, as he petted Alex like he was a fucking dog. Then Alex realized, with a sinking feeling, that that was *exact* what he was to Zeke.

Zeke frowned, as he studied Alex.

"I am trying to find why Guerin finds you so hard to resist," he mused. "You are beautiful, yes, but you are rebellious. That must be stripped from you-if you are to remain of service to us."

Alex felt himself start to perspire.

"Please," he finally croaked out, and Zeke stared at him-somewhat surprised. "Please...I'll...do anything, to keep Guerin from getting hurt."

"That _is_ what it keeps on coming back to, no? You two always willing to keep the other one safe." Zeke sighed, and then glanced at his own groin.

"I suppose I could use a good blowjob," he decided, and Alex balked, looking startled.

"Yes, Aliens have similar genitals as humans," Zeke spoke, amused. "And for this occasion, I have crafted this image of this body for you and Michael to digest easier. My real form is _much_ harder to digest."

He sat and then pointed to his crotch.

"So if you keep me happy, maybe I'll be less likely to get angry at Geurin in the future."

Alex stiffened, shuddered, but nodded.

"Okay," he whispered.

Zeke frowned.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay...sir."

Zeke stared some more.

"Okay, master?" Alex was honestly trying, with no sarcasm behind his tone. Zeke nodded, in approval.

"All right, pretty boy. Let's get going."

Alex crawled to Zeke, and then slowly opened his zipper.

"No," Zeke corrected. "I want it with your mouth, and your mouth only."

Alex bit his lip, but nodded. Timidly he used his teeth to open the zipper, and Zeke's cock popped out. It was huge, just as Alex suspected. But also very thick, which somewhat surprised him. 

"Balls first," Zeke ordered. Robotically Alex nodded. He took Zeke's balls in his mouth and suckled them. Zeke ordered him to sniff, and he obeyed too, inhaling Zeke's scene. He sniffed, suckled, and licked, until Zeke ordered him to take the cock in his mouth.

Alex was quick to obey, wanting this to be over with.

He engulfed Zeke's cock, and sucked with all his effort. When Zeke started to look bored, Alex tried harder. Then he started to deepthroat. Zeke's eyes widened when Alex was able to swallow the entire cock. Finally Zeke orgasmed, and Alex stayed there, cock still in his mouth-unsure of what to do next.

"No one has ever able to swallow all of this," Zeke breathed, heavily. He took his cock out, and then let the cum dribble on Alex's face, and hair. He then messed it around, and let Alex finish licking his fingers, while leaving cum on his face, and head.

"You're mine," Zeke murmured, as Alex bent down to kiss his feet. "We will keep Michael Guerin alive," Zeke concluded. "But you are mine from now on. This...this is your new life. As my pet-by my side. Always."

Alex didn't look up, but was glad for a respite. Instead, he just muttered two words.

"Yes, Master."

Zeke sighed, and sank back on the couch, and ordered Alex to continue worshiping his feet. Alex did so, gladly. Because as long as Zeke was occupied with Alex, he left Michael alone.

And for now, that was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael woke, and didn't see Alex at first. His mind was in a drug state as he glanced around. He almost vomited, but collected himself.

"Alex! Alex!" Wide eyed, panicked, he stood up. He almost fell when someone caught him. It was Alex. Looking tired, wearing different clothing, but still Alex.

"Alex, I didn't see you..."

"I know, it's okay," Alex soothed, as he handed Guerin some water. Michael swallowed it, and looked at Alex, his face feverish. 

"Alex...How l...long was I out?" Was it his imagination or did Alex cringe at that?

Grim faced, Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. A few days, I think."

"DAYS?"

"That illness took a _lot_ out of you," Alex shot at him. "You know the one YOU took without asking me first..."

"You took some, too." Guerin shot back, and Alex sucked in his breath.

"Let's stop," Alex encouraged. "They probably *want* us to fight."

Michael nodded, as he rested his head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex swallowed, as he looked away. Michael could tell something had happened when he was out of it when the door opened and Zeke walked in.

"Good, Alex, Michael is awake."

Alex glared at him.

"Fuck off."

Guerin gasped, and stared at Alex, mouth dropped, that Alex would dare talk to Zeke like that.

"Alex, what the fuck?" He was about to speak again when Zeke snapped his fingers. Then Guerin fell voiceless. He opened his mouth, panicked, and closed it. Alex's eyes widened.

"Give him back his voice!" Alex shouted, his eyes flashing dangerous red. He saw the protruding fear in Michael's eyes as Guerin continued to try and speak.

"I could tell that he wouldn't remain silent when I talked to you," Zeke told him. "About your new position."

The two young men glanced at each other.

"What...position?" Alex asked, through clenched teeth. 

Zeke's limps curled into a smile.

"I was very impressed with your talent on acting like a trained pet with me, when Geurin was out,:" he commented and Guerin tried to let out a horrified gasp. Instead, angry tears fell down his face, causing Zeke to burst into fresh-and condescending-laughter.

"I thought you had more talent to use. Talent you shouldn't waste as just MY pet...I mean, obviously if I want you, you will be summoned to me. And do my bidding."

"Of course," Alex murmured, feeling Michael's body tense beside him.

"But,..I wanted to _embrace_ that side of you! To challenge, and almost nurture it. Since THIS one has proven to be the more uncooperative one...I want it to be YOUR job to train him as YOUR pet."

Alex faltered, until he felt a leash in his hand, and saw that Michael was collared, and naked. Much like he was.

Michael opened his mouth to shout, but was still voiceless.

"I thought about having you be Guerin's pet...but he's obviously the one that would prefer to obey, rather than give, orders. Don't you think?"

Alex was shaking.

"I would never..."

"If you don't I will have him killed," Zeke shot back. "It's either train him to be your fucking pet, or watch him die a miserable death. He needs to be punished for delaying his homecoming. And after he dies, we'll kill his siblings."

Michael jerked forward, at that, but Alex shushed him, and tightened the grip. Michael was still able to whimper, so he did, causing Zeke to chuckle.

"You have a knack at it, Alex. Now...what will it be?"

Alex swallowed and looked at his lover. Naked, terrified, but safest with Alex. Finally Alex nodded, with a shudder.

"Fine," he whispered. "I'll train him."

He just hoped against hope that he wouldn't come to regret that very decision...


	10. Chapter 10

Alex still felt sick at the situation he was placed in. He was forced to keep Michael as a fucking _pet_ , muzzled, and collared. He knew that Guerin was as miserable as he was. But Alex was determined to do whatever it took to keep Michael alive. Even with this barbaric act. He looked down at his lover, and saw the sadness in Michael's eyes as he was curled at Alex's feet, resisting fighting the situation. Alex knew he was expected to do more with Michael. To become more devious with him, but Alex simply didn't have the heart. He would do the bare necessity to keep Michael alive, but nothing more. He knew that would make Zeke and Rowena most unhappy, but didn't give a damn. He had also remained mute, deciding that there was no need to talk. He would sit there, and keep Michael alive.

Rowena walked in, one evening, and shook her head at Alex.

"Zeke wants to see you, and Michael."

Alex swallowed, and then slowly nodded. He gripped Michael's chain, and looked at the young-terrified-alien. Michael almost backed up, and refused to go forward, but Alex had to coax him. He felt sick at how animal like Guerin was already becoming during those few months of acting like a dog.

Finally Michael walked, still on all fours, and with his head lowered. Zeke was waiting. He was pacing the room, and turned to look at Alex.

"Good," he snapped. "You've arrived." He glared at the human prisoner, who glared back. Alex wasn't afraid of Zeke, as long as they kept Michael alive. "You're doing it _wrong_ ," Zeke told him, exasperated. Alex feigned innocence, and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Keeping your lover as a pet was supposed to be a new experience for you, too! You were supposed to _train_ him! Use him!"

Alex sighed, and tightened his grip on the leash. He felt Michael quiver beside him.

"He's muzzled, isn't he? And he's trained."

Zeke frowned, and shook his head.

"You're still treating him like a _human_ , and not an animal!"

"Because he is a human!" Alex cried out,and he knew that was the wrong thing to say. Anger flashed in Zeke's eyes.

"No! He's an alien, and barely one at that! He's more like an _it. An it to fuck_."

With that he grabbed Michael's leash. Michael cried out, against the muzzle.

"Stop!" Alex shouted, horrified. He couldn't move, though. They had somehow managed to freeze him in his standing position. He watched, in shock, as Zeke threw Michael over the nearby table.

"You're hurting him!"

"You mean I'm hurting _It!_ Only _it_ doesn't have any rights!" Zeke snapped. He entered Michael's anus, and Michael cried out. Zeke stared at Alex, coldly. "You see? This is what a pet like him is for! For your pleasure! Not his!"

Alex had tears roll down his face.

"Zeke, please-"

Suddenly he was able to move, but Zeke stared at him, with a dare in expression.

"Take off his muzzle and face fuck him."

"I...what?"

"Do it, or I whore him out to the rest of my crew. They are getting tired of our prisoners getting special treatment."

Alex swallowed, and glanced at Guerin. He knew he would have to do this. In order to save Guerin. But he saw the look of betrayal in Michael's eyes.

"Michael, I'm so fucking sorry-"

"Don't," Zeke snapped, still thrusting ."Don't coddle it. If you want to, call it names. That's what IT is for."

More tears as Alex helplessly undid Michael's gag. Michael took that time to dare to speak, for the first time in ages.

"It's okay, Alex. I understand."

"Shut up!" Zeke snarled and stared Alex down. 

"Are you going to fuck his face out, or is one of my men going to?" Alex closed his eyes, and willed himself to obey. He let his penis find Michael's mouth. He was surprised by how eager Michael still seemed to please him.

"Good boy," Alex couldn't help but whisper, causing Zeke to chuckle. 

Alex went through the motions, as his mind began to drift to one thought.

How to survive this hell, and kill Zeke. 

Hopefully in that order.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex _hated_ having to train Michael like this. But he was no longer left alone. Rowena was there, to supervise. He would have to whip Michael, if Michael didn't do things correctly. And he would have to be constantly flogged. Zeke commented on how much better Michael looked, with pink skin. In fact, every morning they would chain a gagged Michael up to have him flogged. Zeke had flatly told him that if he didn't, then Zeke would.

And to remind Alex of his place, Zeke would whip Alex. As well as punish him in other ways, and continue to have Alex serve him as his own slave.

"Just because you have _it's_ upper hand, doesn't mean you have mine!" A part of Alex was confused on who these kinds of aliens were. He dared to ask Rowena one day, when Michael was recovering from a rather brutal beating.

"Are all of these aliens just into sadism?" He asked, with earnest eyes. She frowned at him, before responding.

"No, and yes. Sadism is very much part of our culture. Like it is with yours. It's more accepted, and _appreciated_ here. We are aware it's part of a humanoid's natural instincts. And we find ways of not repressing that. "

"Sex," Alex answered, and slowly she nodded.

"Yes, sex is one way. And sexual activity, like pet play. Before we did more violent methods towards other races. That resulted in wars. Now we just trade sex slaves with each other. It's more peaceful that way. It might seem barbaric to you, but it's better than dilapidating your opponent."

"Couldn't you...like try and find some drug to suppress this sadistic side more?" Alex was careful with how he talked, and she studied him.

"We have," she finally admitted. "It's not as easy as we would have liked. Plus, many in power love the idea of sex slaves. It gives them a type of power they would not be so willing to give up. Even if there _was_ some kind of drug, or medicine."

Alex processed this, while mindlessly stroking Michael's hair. Rowena took note of it.

"You're already growing into your role, after all," she nodded to his movements. "And you're only human."

Alex flushed, and started to jerk back. But Michael whined from the lack of contact.

"Sorry, Mikey," Alex whispered as he rested his hand back on his curls. "I'm only doing it cause of Zeke," he spat. Rowena shrugged.

"Maybe, but are you sure you're not enjoying being in charge, even a little?"

"Of course not!"

Her eyes raised, and chuckled.

"Doth thou protest too much? Never mind. It's time for you to have your session with Zeke."

Alex was about to protest, but found himself quickly gagged, and tied on all fours. Glaring at Rowena, he left Michael, and crawled to the other room.

"Good _boy_ ," Zeke praised as he stood. He pointed to his groin, and Alex's mouth became ungagged. Knowing what would happen to Michael, if Alex protested, he sighed- and unzipped Zeke's pants with his teeth. He then started to lick, but Zeke slapped him.

"Did I say you could, boy? Sniff first!"

So Alex sniffed, both the penis, and ballsack. He continued sniffing for several minutes, before finally engulfing the cock. Then as he was doing so he saw a fucking machine being rolled in. He whimpered, unable to help himself, but Zeke scratched his ears.

"It's okay, boy. I just want to watch you get fucked while I work."

His other guards placed the machine in the back, and another machine in the front. Alex was spit roasted by both machines, as Zeke gazed at him in awe.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "You make cum as much as you want, boy. In fact, I don't want you to stop cumming until I say so."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise and the machines stirred to life. Then he was busy focusing on what was going in and out of his ass and mouth. He cried out, riding against the waves of pleasure. His cock tingled, and it was quick to cum after a few minutes of those movements. But then he knew he was in for a long session when his half soft cock began to stir again, and the machines picked up a faster pace. And Zeke went to work, pretending to ignore him. Leaving him alone in his turmoil. With his only comfort being that he was keeping Michael from further harm.

He had to figure out how to defeat Zeke. But for now, he had to admit his defeat. And focus on each task before him. That, he knew, would be the only way to survive this little corner of hell he was in. 


	12. Chapter 12

author's note

Just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten this fanfiction, or fanfiction in general. I'm just going through a lot of having to rebuild my physical muscles back-I'm fairly disabled in general, as well as keeping my health, mentally. So I've had a bit of a writers block in this regard, but I haven't abandoned fanficiton. I just want quality, not quantity! So I really apologize for making people wait


End file.
